Cherry Syrup
by lightdarkdemon
Summary: One day at the world conference, Prussia decides to be a bigger ass then usual, and pick on everyones favourite punching bag, Canada. But unfortunately This time was to much and Canada snapped. Now he is trying to get back at the other nations. M for gore
1. Chapter 1

Alright,So heres my first real story. Ive decided to base this story off the idea of what would happen if canada snapped. I've seen a few comics on DeviantART about canada's "Cherry Syrup" so thats kinda where I got the idea from~ Anyway, I hope you like this story!

[[LINEBREAK]]

The quiet nation sat again in the world conference room. No one paid attention to him, as usual, They all didnt even see him.  
>Except for Prussia, who decided to be a bigger ass then usual, Who seemed to be angry for some reason. And who better to take that anger out on, then every nations favourite punching bag, Canada.<p>

"Hey Canadia! The only good Canadian was Jim Carrey,and he moved to America! Canadian bacon is just ham,you twit!" Prussia kept taunting the other nation. "The only reason there is a lack of gun crime is because canadians are pussies"  
>Prussia laughed at his own statement. "Its just like winter there all the time! Just like Russia, that makes you a peice of shit to!"<br>Canada sighed. 'Why does everyone treat me like this?' He thought to himself.

"What? Are ya mad? do something about it ya pussy!" Prussia laughed again and walked off.

'...I never did anything to them, So why do they treat me like this? I never do anything to them. But they allways try to hurt me...' He sighed sadly to himself.  
>Over all the noises of the other nations, Canada could still hear Prussia's laughter.<p>

'Maybe thats the problem... I need to fight back..." He smiled to himself at the thought. America noticed his brother sitting alone and he walked over to him. "Hey,Canadia,you ok?"  
>Canada didn't hear him. 'I should hurt them..Yeah... Hurt them, Stab them. Shoot them. Bomb them. KILL THEM.' He laughed darkly to himself as the darkened thoughts continued to pour into his mind.<br>America pokes his brother on the shoulder. "Canadia? Hey, you listening?" Canada didnt hear him, he kept laughing to himself as he finally noticed his brother. "Oh, Hi America... Yeah,I'm fine..."  
>America seemed worried about his brother, but quickly shook it off. "Uhm,Alright.. Well the meetings over now anyway..." As he said this, America walked away, leaving his brother alone in the room.<br>After America left he could swear he saw a flash of red in his brothers eyes.

[[LINEBREAK]]

After everyone had left the conference room. Canada sat alone in the room still. 'Now... How should be my first victim?" He chuckled darkly to himself.  
>'Hm,I might think better if i got back to my own home... then I can plan better... '<p>

[[LINEBREAK]]

After Canada got back to his own home he ran inside and ran to the area he kept his weapons. " Hmmm, who should be my first victim?" He mused, Grabbing his prized hockey stick. "Prussia would be a good choice, But then thats to obvious..."  
>He gave the stick a test swing, Knocking over and shattering a nearby vase. "It needs to be someone that wouldnt be to obvious... But it has to be someone who would be noticed if they went 'missing'... "<br>He smashed the hockey stick through one of the windows in the room. "Hmm... How about...My one AMAZING brother...America!" He laughed darkly to himself, He had chosen his first victim.  
>He walked over to a photo of him America and England, He picked up the photo in his one free hand. "And what a better way to hurt him then killing his favourite nation?"<p>

[[LINEBREAK]]

England sat alone in his home, he sipped some of his tea. "Hm, I Haven't seen America for a while.. I wonder how he's doing.." He sighed happily to himself at the thought of the other nation.  
>'I should go and see how he is sometime..' He mused to himself, then he heard a knock at the door. "Hm, Wonder who that is.." He got up and walked over to the door.<br>As he opened it he saw another nation at the door, gripping a hockey stick firmly in his hands. "Oh.. Uhm, Hi...you?" England greeted the other name. 'Crap, I can't remember his name!'  
>He thought to himself. "Ehm... Uhm... Sorry, but who are you again?" The older nation laughed awkwardly. while as the other just glared at him.<p>

His eyes flashed red. "I'm CANADA!"

[[LINEBREAK]]

WEWT! First chapters done! It seems to short to me though... but I wanted to leave a good cliffanger! evern though the next chapter will probably be uploaded shortly after this... 


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the next chapter,enjoy! :)

[[LINEBREAK]]

Canada swung his hockey stick as hard as he possibly could and collided it with Englands head. The other nation fell the the ground with blood pouring out of his head.  
>"OW, What the bloody hell Canada?" Canada smiled darkly down at England, who still lay on the ground holding the wound on his head to try and stop the bleeding. Canada pulled his hockey stick above his head and brought it down again with amazing strength onto England. England screamed in pain and large cracking noise was heard throughout the house.<p>

"AGH, W-What t-he hell C-canada? W-why?" England stuttered through gasping breaths. Canada kneeled down to englands face. Canada glared at him, his eyes seemingly glowing red. "Because, If I want to hurt my brother, I have to hurt you first, Sorry, but this is how it has to be."  
>With those final words Canada brought down his hockey stick and smashed it down onto Englands skull. A horribly loud scream filled the house, along with the sound of shattering bones.<p>

Canada was laughing Insanely by now. His eyes glowing a dark blood red. His skin seemed to be paleing as well. He brought down the hockey stcik down on the other nation a final time. Blood was pouring from him. Canada knew he was allready dead, But he kept smaching his weapon into the body anyway. "Oh, America will LOVE this little 'Present' I'm making for him~"

[[LINEBREAK]]

After Canada was done torturing the dead body of the other nation, He stuck the body in a plastic bag. 'That way it shouldn't be TO obvioud, right?' He thought to himself.  
>He took the body back to his own house. When he got home he took the dead body out of the bag. "Huh. He sure bled alot... Maybe I should do something with the blood..." He mused to himself. "Yeah... The blood just might be PERFECT for my brother..."<p>

He chuckled darkly to himself, His laughter was interupted by the phone ringing. " Huh... I wonder who that would be..."  
>Canada walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hey bro!" Canada was shocked, why would his ass hole brother be calling him? How did he even get his number?"<br>"Oh... Hey America..." He hadnt found out about England had he? Shit! If he had... "Uh, so, Canada uhm, I was wondering if ya'd like to come over to my place for a few days?"  
>Canada's eyes widened. 'Why the hell would he want me to come over? How does he evern REMEMBER who I am?' Canada smiled slightly. If he went, then it would be a perfect time to give his brother his 'present'<br>" Uh, Yeah sure, I can come over for a few days. When do you want me to come over?" Canada smiled into the phone, trying to make his voice sound like it normally did so his brother wouldn't be suspicous.

America smiled from the other end of the phone. "Ok cool! Could ya come over now?" Canada smiled sadistically. "Yeah... I can come over now... I'll be there as soon as possible." And with that, he hung up. The nation walked over to the jar of blood he kept Englands blood in and looked over to the body lying on his floor. "I should probably get rid of that before I leave..."

[[LINEBREAK]]

America lay happily on the couch of his house. He was glad his brother was coming over. He noticed something wrong with him the last time he saw him. Hopefully he could ask him about it when he got here.  
>He sighed to himself. "Well... I was going to invite England over.. But he wouldnt answer his phone for some reason... I guess it will just be the two of us then.." His thoughts were interupted when he heard a knock at his door.<p>

He jumped off from his couch and ran to his door. He swung it open as fast as he could. "Oh hey Canada! Come on in!" He smiled to his brother standing at the door. America moved out of the way so that his brother could get inside. Once he was in the house America locked the door behind him. "So, welcome to my house! I dont think you've ever been her, have you?" Canada smiled slightly. "No I dont think I have..."

America smiled at his brother. "Lemme show you around then..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my loyal readers! It's been a while since I updates... I've gotten so many reviews and follows on this story since then, it makes me so happy ;W;  
>I just wanna thank everyone right here, i'm sorry it's been so long!<br>Anyway, I tried to make this chapter somewhat longer for you guys! Enjoy!

[LINEBREAK]

"And this is where you'll be staying!" America had shown Canada around his home, it was a fairly sized house, not too big and not too small. Now he finally had gotten around to showing him the guest room. Like the rest of his house, it was painted a red white and blue theme. similar to his flag, Canada thought.  
>The room had a red floor with a blue-ish tint to it. There was a large bed near the center of the room, white with a light red colour to it. And a white window with blue curtains over to the right of the room.<p>

Canada entered the room calmly, placing his bags on the bed. "..Nice room." He says. America walks in after him smiling in the way he normally would.  
>"Heh, yeah! I thought you'd like it!" He says, placing his arm around his brother's shoulders. "So! Now that ya have seen the house, what'cha wanna do now?" America asks.<br>Canada smiles over at his brother cooly. "Well...Its pretty late at night.." He was right, it was about 12:30 now, soon to be morning. "Why dont we...uh..'hand out' tomarrow?"  
>America takes his arm off his brother's shoulder and smirks. "Ha, sure! Whatever ya say bro!" He turned and walked out of the room. "I'll see ya in the morning then!" He says, before closing the door and walking off to his own room.<p>

Canada sighs and sits down on the bed. "About time he left..." He mumbled to himself. He looked over to the bags of his he placed down. He open one, a pure, blood red bag. It was different than the others, the others being a gray-ish white. He places his hand inside the bag, and pulls out the jar of the sticky, metalic liquid. Englands blood. Canada smirks to himself. "Heh heh...he'll love this.." He says to himself, he reaches in the bag again and pulls out another object. He had gotten it right before he left, deciding America might want to be a bit... 'cheered up' afterwards, or that he might want to see England again.  
>Canada had taken Englands skull, and painted it a nice green, the same colour as the outfit he had worn while Canada killed him without mercy.<p>

He smiles calmly and places the two objects back in the bag, zipping it up. "Wouldnt want him coming in here to see those..." He says to himself. He suddenly hears the doorbell ring from downstairs. He decides to ignore it, it wasnt his house after all. After a few minutes it rings again, annoyed, though it wasnt his house, he gets up walking out of the room. He peeks inside America's room.  
>'Allready sleep' He thinks. He goes downstairs and opens the door, to see none other than France standing there. "Ah! 'Ello Canada! Is your brother perhaps here?" The frenchman asks. Canada smiles calmly. His outside showing calmness and happyness. While inside he had another plan.<p>

"Oh...Yeah he's here, but he's asleep..." Canada says. "Ah, well may I come in anyway?" France asks. 'Moron.' Canada thinks. "Well...Its not exactly my choice...its not my house..." He says, laughing a bit.  
>"Ah, well may I talk with you then?" France asks. God he was persistant. Canada sighs, sounding a bit frustrated. But France doesnt seem to know it. "Uh...Sure, let me just...quickly do something, wait out here."<br>Canada closes the door and heads upstairs. He opened the Red bag he had, pulling out a small pocket knife, small enough to hide in his sleeve without it being noticed, but still sharp enough to kill a man.

He heads back downstairs, knife hidden in his sleeve, and walks out the door. To see France still standing there. "Ah, you did come back! You were in there for quite some time mon-cheri!" Canada sighs inwardly "Y..Yeah I just had to do a few things." He says while laughing. "So...Why did you want to talk to America anyway?" He asks, curious as to know why he would be visiting at such a late hour. "Ah, am I not allowd to visit a firend?" France answers, smiling calmly. 'Friend? I'll be doing the world a favour gettimg rid of you...' Canada forces himself to smile back. "Oh..But uh... why so late?" Canada asks, wanting to get as much information out of him as he can. "Well, do I really need a reason?" France answers. Canada simply glares. "You. You do." He says codly. France stares at Canada. A bit confused to as why his attitude suddenly changed. "Hm? Is there something wrong Canada?"  
>"Yes. There is" He answers, slowly pulling the knife out of his sleeve. "I'll be doing everyone a favour..." He says walking a bit closer to the frenchman. "W...What are you doing...?" France asks, trying to remain calm, but failing miserably.<br>Canada begins walking slowly towards France, knife in hand. "H...Heh...what do you think i'm doing...?~" He asks in a sing-song voice.

"Canada-! P..Please think about what you're about to do!" France pleads. "Oh...I've thought about it..." He says, smirking darkly. By now he was nearly face to face with France. He holds the knife this his throat. "Dont worry~ If i'm quick it wont hurt, just stay still~" Canada laughs sadistically. "Listen Canada, I am sorry for anything i've done to you! Just, i'll leave, I wont tell anyone, alright?" Oh, so now he was bribing him for his freedome, Canada thinks. "Hmmm...How about, no~ Atleast you wont be alone, England will be there~" Canada says, laughing a bit more. "What...? You killed England..?" France asks the other nation. "Oh, well... 'killed' is such a horrible word~ I merely... sent him on to another life." He smirked even more, laughing quietly. "And now, you'll join him!" And with that, he quickly sliced the knife accross the perverted nations throat. But that wasn't enough for him, after France fell to the ground, Canada went down with him, stabbing him multiple times in the chest, laughing like a maniac. One he was finished, he dragged the body a bit away, hiding it behind the house, there was a bit of a forest back there. So he merely hid the body in a bush, a while into the Forest. He took off his boots before walking back inside, he wouldnt want America seeing France's blood on the floors, would he?

He looked over to the clock, 1:14 it read. He should really get some sleep, he would collect the blood from France's body later, assuming he could find it again. He headed upstairs, changing quickly into his nightware and went to sleep.'

[LINEBREAK]

When he awoke again it was early in the morning. 8:13. He got up, America wasn't awake yet. He smirked to himself 'good' he thought. He went outside and searched around for where he left the Frenchmans body. He found it in the bush he placed it it. He took a syringe and a jar out, sticking the needle into one of France's veins and pulling out some blood, it hadnt dried out yet, it stopped running, yes. But he could still collect it. He did this a few more times until the jar was filled with the sticky red liquid. he took the jar back inside,hiding France's body again. He got changed quickly and went downstairs into the kitchen, holding the two jars from the other Nations. Now he would begin making his 'present' for his brother.

He began making pancakes like he would usually do for his brother, while at his house atleast. Once finished, he grabbed the two jars, and poured to blood out onto the stack of food. "He'll love this..." He smiles to himself.  
>Discarding the jars, he took the plate of pancakes into the dining room, to find America sitting at the table. "Hey bro! About time you finished in there!" He says, smiling at his brother. Canada smiles back a tad, placing the pancakes on the table. America looks down at them. "Hey, whats with the red syrup?" He asks, normally Canada would use his famous maple syrup, so he was confused as to why it was a strange shade of red this time.<br>"Well... I wanted to try something different..." Canada answers calmly. "Oh, so its like a cherry syrup or something?" America asks his borhter, taking a bit of it on his fork. "Yeah...You could say that..."

America took the peice into his mouth. His eyes almost imediatly widened. "..T...This is cherry syrup..."

Click

Canada held a gun the the back of America's head. "Now, you eat it all~ I made it specially for you~" 


End file.
